Gisborne's Revenge on Marion
by Dyrne-Faemne
Summary: Gisborne is angry over Marion leaving him at the alter. He comes by late one night,leading to Marion joining Robin in the Forest.NEW 2006 BBC'S ROBIN HOOD
1. late one night

-1From Marion's POV. Takes place after Marion leaves Gisborne at the alter.

I yawn and stretch, so tired, it had been a long day. Today I almost lost my father, and I was so close to getting married. Now that wouldn't have been a bad thing, if not for who the groom was. At least Gisborne isn't lying next to me tonight.

I glance over to the other side of the bed, and pull the pillow over and hug it. My eyes are so heavy, the silence is loud tonight. Father is away tonight, trying to find more help. I'm alone in this house. I hug the pillow closer and smile, remembering earlier today. "Robin." I mumble as I think of the kiss, and my lips still tingle from his, as I slip away into sleep.

I feel cold touch my skin, and then lips touching mine. "Robin?" I mumble as I reach up to touch his face in the dark. I am dreaming. There is a heavy weight on me, and hands touching me as lips grind against my own. I open my eyes, and push against the chest, which is not Robin. I start to fight against the man holding me down. I hear a soft growl coming from his throat.

"The Sheriff was right, my dear Marion. Not even a kiss for me, your betrothed. I want what was promised to me."

"Let me go Guy." I struggle, and scratch his cheek. He grabs my wrist and with one hand holds them above my head.

"I bet you didn't fight Loxeley did you? Stop fighting me. I am better than him at everything. I will have everything he had. All mine." He kissed my neck, and nibbled at my skin, as I struggled. His touch made my skin crawl as tears ran down my cheeks and into my hair. _I need help, I can't stop him!_

My gown tore, and I screamed, as he was pulled off of me. Looking up through the tears I saw Robin. He stood there, such rage on his face, as he struck Gisborne over and over. He shoved Gisborne up against the wall, and kept pounding him, he never felt the blows that came his way. I sat up pulling my gown up around me, as I got off the bed, my legs trembling.

"You dared to touch… (he hit Gisborne in the face, breaking his nose).my woman…(two blows to the chest, as he took a right hook to the chin) I will kill you…(Robin speeded up the blows, and Gisborne couldn't cover up enough or block them. He went to his knees as Robin kept striking him)

I watched, as I tried to slow my breathing. I moved over to Robin. "No Robin, don't kill him. You don't kill."

Robin ignored me, as he took it out on Gisborne. I pulled at Robin's arm, as Gisborne was losing consciousness. "Please, Robin. Don't go to his level." Robin turned to me, what I saw in his eyes scares me. _I never knew this darker side of Robin_. _He is going kill Gisborne_. "For me Robin. I am in danger here, take me to the forrest with you."

Robin stopped hitting Gisborne and let him drop to the floor bonelessly. He turned to me, his bloody hand touched my shoulder.

"Are you alright? Did he?"

"No, you saved me."

Robin moved closer, and pulled my gown closed. "I will always protect you."

"You always have, Robin. My hero." I smiled as he lifted his hand and wiped at my drying tears.

"You will come and live with me in the forrest. We'll let your father know."

I moved closer and hugged him, hearing his racing heart against my ear. This is where I wanted to be. In Robin's arms. I could no longer deny it even to him. I pulled away. "I must change clothes."

Robin nodded as he grabbed some cords from the curtain around my bed and tied Gisborne to the foot of the bed. He kept his back to me as I changed. When I was done, he took my hand and we went down the stairs and out the front door. I would not be returning here, until King Richard returned.

The forrest is now my home. Robin rides into it, with me sitting in front of him. His arms around me, holding me, keeping me safe. I lean into him, and I try to forget what happened earlier.

A small fire burns, and Robin's men look up when we ride in. Will comes up and reaches up to help Marion down, as Allan takes the horses reins. "Something happened, didn't it?"

Robin turned to Much, as his former servant saw the dark color on Robins' hands. "You are hurt?"

"No, but Gisborne is." Robin led me over to the fire, and I sat down, not wanting to look at the others,leaving it to Robin to tell them. I just hoped they wouldn't mind me being there.

Robin paced in front of the fire, and looked at his men. There was still anger in stance. "Tonight, I had to check to make sure she was alright after today. Climbing in her window I found Gisborne there, that btad was trying…" Robin's just shook his head. "I wanted to kill him." He sat down beside me, and pulled me close. "She is going to live here with us. Any objections?"

I looked up at the raised voices around me. My friends were angry. None of them minded me staying. I had a home, it might not have a roof, or soft bed. But it had all I needed, love, friendship, and a place to belong.

"I don't mean to be funny, but if I see Gisborne, I am going to kill him."

"Unless I get to him first. I'll bury my ax in his head."

"Master, I'll fix her a soft place to sleep." Much got up and began to look for a good place for her to sleep.

"Thank you, all of you." I leaned into Robin.

He whispered into my ear. "I love you, Marion. Stay forever with me."

I smiled, and leaned and kissed him on the lips. My voice soft. "I love you too, always have. I'll stay with you forever and a day."

The rest of the gang smiled, and Much grabbed Robin's blankets and added them to my bed. He was smiling as he returned to the fire. "We are going to have a wedding, We need lots of food. I'll take care of it tomorrow."

Robin just smiled at me. "I'm asking you in front of our friends. Will you marry me?"

"Only if you promise never to leave me again."

"I promise, I made a mistake leaving you the first time."

"Then, yes." He leaned over tightening his hold on me, as our lips touched. Everything else was forgotten, and I am sure I heard explosions. I finally had my wish, I had my Robin.

The End


	2. visit to Edward

**This is the sequel to Gisborne's Revenge.**

**Six weeks later Marion had gone to visit her father, and sneaked in to her own room. It felt strange to be sneaking in by the window. That was what Robin did. Her room was dark, and still as she left it. She knew that no one was there, except her father. Marion moved out of her room and down the hall, moving silent. Glancing down into the main room, seeing her father sitting at the table, bent over a piece of parchment and the quill in his hand not moving on the paper.**

"**Father?" Marion's voice was low, but he heard it and looked up. He stood, and held out a hand to her.**

"**Marion? I have missed you. Are you well?"**

**Marion moved down the stairs, and over to her father. He held out his arms and she moved into his embrace, glad her father was still safe. The fire in the fireplace flickered and crackled, and the scent of dinner wafed out of the kitchen.**

"**I am fine, Father. Are you well?"**

**Edward looked down at his daughter, his face more lined proof that the past six weeks had been hard on him. She worried that he would not live much longer, as she studied the face who once was strong, smart and the best Sheriff of Nottingham. Where had that man gone, he was lost in the passage of time. Once she and Robin had been children, then young lovers with no cares. Now they were grown, with responsibilities, and the sword of death hanging over their heads, ready to fall.**

"**I am so proud of you, daughter. I don't think my old friend, the former Earl of Loxeley or I ever dreamed our children would make such a difference in our country. How is Robin?"**

**Marion's smile softened as his image came to mind. "He's well."**

"**Does he treat you well? If not…"**

"**I have no complaints. He is all I dreamed of and more. Father I have a surprise for you."**

"**Oh? Did you bring Robin with you?" Said Edward as he looked around. **

"**No, but this surprise I hope makes you happy. I am with child. Robin and I are going to have a baby." She hoped this news would give him something to live for.**

**Edward stood there looking at her, his face blank for a moment before he broke into a warm, loving smile. Then he drew her into his arms, and kissed her on the top of her head. "Oh Marion, my child. I am so proud of you. This is such good news. You and that rascal Robin with a child of your own."**

"**Yeah, a kid like us."**

**Edward pulled back. "The forest is no place for you now. Will you go to relatives far from here, so you can be taken care of?"**

"**No. I will not leave Robin. Where ever he is you will find me. He's my home. He takes care of me. We have 4 godfathers lined up already. I am fine."**

"**If you are sure. But I worry."**

"**I love you father, but I must go. I don't want to get you into trouble with the Sheriff. But I will come again, with Robin."**

**She turned and started up the stairs when there was a knock on the door.**


	3. cravings

-1Edward looked at his daughter, and motioned for her to hide. She moved inside the closet and waited, as the door suddenly opened and she heard spurs jingling. "What do you want Gisborne?"

"To see if you have had any special company lately."

"You are not welcome here. I have nothing you want."

"Don't you now? I still want your daughter. We are a perfect match. Good/Evil , soft/hard, selfish/generous and together we make a whole person. I would change for her, make her proud of me."

"You have to change for yourself. You should have changed, and then you could have shown Marion the real you. If it exist, the good man that is."

"There is, but being soft, and weak doesn't help a man. Look at you? How you have fallen."

"I am just old, if I were younger…I'd still be sheriff. You will one day be old too."

"Yes with everything I ever wanted…all mine. Including your daughter. Next time she and I meet, she'll be mine forever."

Gisborne walked to the door, and left. He didn't look back as he mounted his horse and rode away. Edward shut the door and turned and looked at his daughter who had opened the closet door.

"Marion…maybe you should go to your cousins for now. Gisborne will find another girl and forget you."

"I'm not leaving Robin. I love you father, and will see you again soon." She gave her father a kiss on the cheek as she went towards the back of the house and left.

Marion rode towards Sherwood forest, and wished she had some nice, soft tasty cake. That and some quail, and milk. She could almost taste it as she rode into the green leafy forest. When she wasn't being sick in the mornings, she was starving. Being only six weeks pregnant she had a long time until she held her baby in her arms. She smiled…her baby, hers and Robins. Life was perfect.

"My lady…you will stop there." Marion dismounted and face the man with the twinkle in his eyes.

"Why should I? 

"Because I would rob you." 

She stepped closer to the outlaw leader. "Rob me of what?"

"He pulled her closer, and leaned and kissed her on the lips, then the neck and nibbled her ear. She put her arms around his neck, and smiled. Then he pulled his head back…"I would rob you of your soft kisses, smiles, touches, and your heart."

Marion touched his face, her thumb rubbing his lower lip. "You have that already my outlaw." She leaned up on her toes, as he pulled her against him, kissing her passionately. When behind them they heard a soft laugh, and whispers. Turning they saw the gang watching, and smiling.

"I don't mean to be funny or nothing, but do you think you should be doing that in front of a boy like Will?"

Will elbowed Allan in the ribs. Much smiled. "Come on, I have dinner almost ready to eat. You must be starved, I am, I haven't eaten in two hours."

"What's for dinner, Much?"

"Quail."

"I can't wait!" Marion let Robin go and followed Much. "Any chance of some milk or some cake?" The other's exchanged looks and then at Robin as they listened to Marion. Who just smiled affectionately after Marion.

Much later Robin sat in the dark, his back against a tree and Marion sitting in front of him, in his arms. He found it easier to let go of what happened in the holy land with Marion by his side. She was replacing his nightmares with sweet dreams. Allan was telling some tall tale, as Much was peeling an apple. Tomorrow he would go and get her something special to eat. Something sweet. He put a hand on her flat stomach, and could almost imagine he could feel something there. He hoped King Richard would return soon. He needed his estate back, for his family.

It had been a long time since he though of a family, especially not in the holy land. Death was the only thing one thought about, how close it was, how it courted you, haunted you even in your dreams. He could almost imagine that he was in his home at Loxeley sitting by the fire, as he held his wife. He loved the sound of the word wife, but only when it pertained to Marion. He wanted her to be comfortable, especially now. But where? He placed his head on top of Marions and dozed off with a soft smile on his lips.


End file.
